Bullet Rangers: Book One, Chapter One: Operation Oppenheimer
by TheGuyThatExplodes
Summary: This is the beginning of the Bullet Rangers story, as a hardened soldier, Joseph R. Bristol and his squad of soldiers to complete a mission codenamed: Operation Oppenheimer, which is a dangerous task of securing the beach of the peninsula of Mircova, a city-state that specializes in whaling and industrialization, in the brutal country of Cronahn, in war with Emrovia.


June 11, Mircova, Cronahn

_Dear, Susanna__,_

It is June, the eleventh in the second year since the Cronex have declared war on us, and this war, this war is the worst I've ever been through. Many of my men are either dead or dying, and hell, many civilians didn't make it through. It also is very cold, possibly negative 45 degrees, and I was forced to amputate my brother's foot because it had frostbite. I might lose my mind if I don't make it home soon. I really hope I make it home before our baby is born.

Love, Joe

As he finishes his letter, we meet our hero. He's an aged but battle-hardened brown hedgehog, as he is losing some of his quills, but usually covers it up with his distinct fedora. He then reveals his scarred and wrinkled face, possibly from shrapnel. He then wipes some bread off of his Blue and Black military uniform, which reveals he has one medals for bravery, and his number of kills. "Well, We'd obviously have to ready up now" says Joe, in his extremely gravely voice. He then gives his usual glare with his determined, yet stressed eyes, and in response, his squad are very depressed and tired, with the exception of a young recruit, aged 16, he is a small reddish fox who has a will to fight, and is a upbeat and hotheaded kid. He snaps pictures at his squad mates. "Oh, come on! You guys always have to crack a smile, sometime!" says Denny, with a nervous and happy look. "Don't even bother, they're screwed up as much as everyone else in this damn platoon is.", says Joe in response. "What's your name again?' "Private Dennis Olix, reporting for duty, sir!" Dennis says with a spastic tone. "Why are you giving me that Sir yes sir crap?" Joe questions. "We're in a war, not that basic training crap.". "Oh, sorry sir! Er, I mean Sergeant."

It is revealed that Joe and his squad are in a huge mech, a mech that walks on 4 massive, elephant like legs, and stands as tall as two M1A2 tanks stacked on top of each other. The mech appears with twenty of the same vehicle walking forward in a frost covered area. These mechs also run on whale oil, as there are glowing canisters inside of the vehicle. The pilot of this mech looks in his periscope. "Dropoff in 60 seconds!", yells the pilot. "Get off the mech, and run to point C, watch out for MG's and once everyone is out, seek cover and fire back." Joe says. "The Man shall guide us!" He than turns his head to a young female soldier, the soldier retaliates by smirking to Joe. The mech, however is walking in 10ft water, which makes the battle more risky, as not only does it include the risk of drowning, but the freezing temperatures of the water can give soldiers hypothermia.

The mech has reached its destination, and slowly opens the doors automatically. In a split second, four soldiers get shot simultaneously by .50 caliber, razor bladed, machine gun bullet, with no choice but to slowly move forward in the cramped machine. In worry, he kicks most of the passengers in the water, which was too early for the door to open in the first place. The soldiers quickly sink in an instant due to their heavy equipment and weapons. Two of them are shot by the machine gun, but Dennis panics and drowns on his own. Joe, unconscious in the water awakes and grabs the female soldier who tries to swim but with no avail. They struggle to walk in the water but still make it to the shore. Artillery from afar explodes right next to Joe, which causes a shock. He stares into the distance on his knees, when he gazes at men burning alive from napalm strikes, men getting shot with no hope. The female soldier, exhausted from the water removes the bandage from her arm, which reveals she is a corporal. She shouts at the shocked sergeant, with his inability to hear, reads her lips. "Huh?" says Joe dazed. 'What are we supposed to do now?" "Uh, some of us, are going to suppress their gunfire, while you, me, and Dennis flank, and fire at will,". "There is a problem," says the corporal, "Dennis is dead." Joe is stunned for a second, but chooses to ignore. "Let's go!" he screams.

Joe and his platoon make a run for the bunk, as the corporal runs next to the sergeant. The platoon loses a number of its members from the machine guns, and they dive for the bunk. "MacReady, make sure you tell the major, to call the strike on the guns." "Corporal, what in the Sam Hell is your name?" Joe orders. The corporal responds, "Hope, it's Lauren Hope.". "Come with me, Hope," orders Joe. He takes her to the right of the bunker, pointing straight. "Get them". Hope brings out a sniper rifle, one that runs on gunpowder. "They shall not defend their honor, as their honor will diminish," Hope whispers. She pulls the trigger, cracking a Cronex's head open with the shot, revealing brain matter. She then aims at a whale oil tank which powers the Cronex's machine guns. She shoots, and the tanks explodes, setting the soldiers on fire and spiraling down a hill. The gunners realize their guns no longer work, attempt to defend their position with muskets and submachine guns. The Cronex platoon take cover 10 meters away popping up and firing their muskets, in an attempt to confuse the Emrovian army. Joe throws a fragmentation grenade which incinerates a squad of the enemy. The rest of the soldiers run to the left in order to retreat but the Emrovians fire away at the runners, killing them in a bloodbath. Joseph Bristol plants the flag of Emrovia on the now liberated bunker, signaling a victory and accomplishment of OPERATION: OPPENHEIMER.


End file.
